westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Thirteenth Doctor
Welcome Hi, welcome to West Wing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Laurie page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Re: Hey I can build a forum. I built one for the DCAU Wiki and there's a few tutorials on the Central Wiki, I believe. I do *not* think we should purge this wiki entirely. What we can do is set up another forum page or something and list "problem pages" (watchlists for us two are equally good). Some of the problem pages (the elections, Walken, Sullivan, some of the minor characters) can be protected once an admin is appointed (hopefully on a time-limit basis with a nice template). As you may have seen, I've been offered adminship before by a previous administrator. I turned it down then, as I was too busy with other projects. Since then, I've become increasingly more keen towards the West Wing, and would like its wiki to be approved. Thus I'd be receptive to becoming a bureaucrat. Two bureaucrats seems a better situation than just one, in case one of us "disappears." Once I set up a forum, I'll set up a page asking for approval/disapproval on adminship (unless you disapprove of the idea). Then, after a week or two, we go ask Angela or whoever's in charge in the Wikia Support Team now and show them on the forum page that we at least waited for community approval.--Tim Thomason 07:08, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Codes I'm alright on coding, albeit a little rusty. It should be a matter of ease to redirect Template:Officeholder to Template:Person and edit Template:Person to have the Officeholder style on top if need be. I think we can equally just get rid of "Template:Officeholder" though, as it's kinda redundant with the succession boxes, and we can streamline the look on all character pages.--Tim Thomason 05:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : I just came over to set up the forums, and was surprised you got to it. Good job on that. I fixed up a minor issue, because this Wiki is so old, it outdates the entire forum system (by about 7 months).--Tim Thomason 08:34, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Please remove the nomination for deletion from the "About the West Wing" page. Re: Adoption Perfectly alright by me. Sooner the better.--Tim Thomason 05:20, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I came to enjoy this series the old-fashioned way: I WATCHED it. And I collected every season on DVD as they came out. Furthermore, since nearly every episode follows the same format--Teaser, Act One, Act Two, Act Three, Act Four, I think they should be presented that way on this wiki. I, as well as others, am working to create summaries of episodes so they appear that way. I work full time for a living, so I can only work on this in my spare time (which is limited). Also, episode synopses should include screencaps whenever possible Screenmusings has an excellent collection of screenshots for every episode. As for the quotes pages, they should try to be quoted word for word, and should be only those quotes that are both humorous and insightful. TWW was one of the best-written TV shows seen in a long time, and the quotes pages should reflect that. I don't object to your improving existing pages. I DO object to your removing content from those pages that has been long accepted. Not everything that we have done was bad! ERJ1024 02:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) "Episodes" page deleted without discussion? Why was this page deleted? I had spent a lot of time on it, and it appears to have been nuked by fiat, with no discussion. My West Wing podcast has been linking our listeners to this page for more than a year. In response to my question above, you asserted that "There was no point in having a list if the Episodes category did the same job". However, there is something that the "Episodes" page I created DID do, which now no page I can find on the site does: Give a list of all the episodes, by season. You also said that ""Episodes" links to the category" - it doesn't. It links to a blank page showing the deletion log. If the page you referred to exists, that's great. But it doesn't explain to me why useful content was REMOVED when it did no harm, and was actively being used. The "Episodes" page isn't the only content being removed without discussion. It seems to me that it's pretty poor practice to delete quality content without a discussion and, for my part, this is swiftly killing any interest I have in helping this wikia. Here's hoping this practice changes before all contributors are driven away. Ancientofdays 09:12, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Are you incharge of this website?